


Corn-Hair

by ColorfulTrashCan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Rather a lack of pronouns, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, borderline drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTrashCan/pseuds/ColorfulTrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and the Reader have an 'argument' about Mondo's hair</p>
<p>Fluff ensues </p>
<p>No specified gender for reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn-Hair

“Corn” 

“No”

“Corn~”

“I said no!”

“You know it’s true, you just don’t want to admit it!”

“My hair does not look like corn!” 

“It totally does!” You laugh. You and your boyfriend were hanging out in your backyard laying in the grass, cloud gazing. When all of a sudden, a cloud that looked suspiciously like a corn-on-the-cob floated by and you realized something. 

This petty squabbling between you two has been going on ever since. 

“Really? If it isn’t supposed to look like corn, what is it supposed to be?” You question, trying to contain the fit of giggles that was bubbling up inside of you. 

Mondo gives you a look, daring you start laughing again. “It’s a traditional biker hairstyle! Bikers everywhere wear it proudly!” He states with a matter-of-fact tone. 

Once more you suppress giggles. “Then why don’t any of your boys where it?” 

He blushes and stares off in another direction. 

“That’s not my point! My point is, that it doesn’t look like corn! In fact, no one has ever told me that!” 

“That’s probably because they were too afraid to.” You laugh. 

Mondo, seemingly done with your antics quickly cuts you off before you can continue and covers your mouth with his hand. Lips tugging into a smirk, you give a small lick to his hand. He swiftly pulls it back and yelps.

“Ah! Gross, babe!” 

You burst out into giggles, no longer able to contain yourself. Mondo glares at you playfully before grabbing hold of you and holding you close to him. You give a joking whine of protest.

“Let me goooo!”

“Nope.”

Lightly, you begin to beat as his chest, trying to force yourself away.

“When are you gonna let me go?” You ask in pouty voice.

“Never.” Mondo replies, snuggling his head into your neck, giving it light pecks. Pink dusts your cheeks at the sudden affection. 

“What if I give you a kiss?”

Mondo stops for a moment, as if thinking about it.

“How many kisses?” He asks, face still buried in the crook of your neck. 

“Two.”

“I want three.”

You give a small sigh and nod. Mondo slowly loosens his grip on you, just enough that you can reach his face.

He smiles a small smile and you lean in to give a small kiss to the tip of his nose. As you lean back, you notice the small blush that covers his cheeks and you giggle. Another kiss to his cheek deepens the blush even further. You notice his grip has loosened enough that you can escape, so you do just that. It takes a moment for Mondo to process the situation. But once he does, he quickly runs after your retreating form. 

“Get back here!” He roars.

You laugh at his reaction but continue to run away. You give a small squeak, noticing how close he is to catching you. Seeing how fit the biker is, not too long after, he caught you. Mondo spinx you around in his arms and you laugh and laugh. Once he had stopped, he looks at you deep in the eyes.

“Where’s my kiss?” He questions in a soft tone.

You shrug your shoulders as if you had no idea. 

“I dunno, you tell me.”

Mondo rolls his eyes and gently leans forward so your noses touch. 

“I think it’s right here.” 

With little to no movement, he leans in and smoothly gives a kiss to your lips. As he leans back, you look into each other's eyes with love. 

“Your hair still looks like corn.”

Mondo groans.


End file.
